


【DMC/V&Vergil】血的故事 The Story of Blood

by lester



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Vampire Bites
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lester/pseuds/lester
Summary: 双V。V是Vergil的血族眷属。
Relationships: V/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	【DMC/V&Vergil】血的故事 The Story of Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To 阿玻 as a birthday gift](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+%E9%98%BF%E7%8E%BB+as+a+birthday+gift).



《血的故事》

#双V血族眷属

你好，你可以叫我V。

当他踱步进来的时候，尼禄注意到对方的肩头披着一块积满尘埃的布，活像是某个早已绝了嗣的古老家族留下的挂毯，流苏破损，金线勾勒的家徽如恶魔肆意盘绕着他过分纤细的脖颈。

这样的家徽在佛都纳很罕见，它们虽然相似但并不相同。尼禄意识到自己走了神，他不该走神的，任何一个在黄昏时分到来的客人都会是件麻烦事，这意味着他们往往是孤身一人，或满腹仇恨。

来者还带着一些动物……不，也许那该被称为使魔，尼禄将视线从那些活蹦乱跳的‘生物’身上移开，转而向客人礼貌地打了个招呼，他邀请V坐坐，对方却单刀直入地询问他是否可以去里间谈话。

当这名为V的客人在尼禄老旧的绒面椅上坐下时，他的姿态与此刻显然如出一辙：所有可供最后一抹日光窥探的窗户都已被厚重的布料封严，使魔们烛火中的影子被V踩在脚下，仿佛他才是那个给予它们生命和血的主人。在此时此刻，一个形似城堡的废墟里，尼禄不能理解V为何要坐在这里，于是他走过去：“你累了吗？”

“人总是会在离家最近的地方感到疲惫，甚至动摇。”

“你的家？”

V却不再回答他，转而用一种巧妙的眼光看着眼前年轻力壮的猎人，他好像对尼禄的右手产生了几分兴趣，可他被长久教授的礼节所制约，并没有开口，其实对于V而言，很多话都是不必说，也不想说的。他用狩猎这座古堡中盘踞的血族生物作为理由，使尼禄接下委托，这是第一步。‘他’并不在乎血脉……V想，维吉尔并不在乎尼禄是不是他在哪件荒唐事里留下的血脉，他只在乎活着，或者还在乎他的兄弟但丁。

可他不在乎我，V突然感到疲倦，于是他坐下，在自己常用的那张天鹅绒面的靠椅里，几乎放松了心神。他知道这条路通向他们的卧室，他和维吉尔的。继续向前行去必将遇上困苦艰难，诗人岂不畏惧死，可他宁愿驻守坟茔，长久地凝视墓地，在墓穴之中，他将得到重要之物而重生。

他让尼禄先去，示意至少这一路不会有多余的东西。猎人握着枪，冲他狐疑地皱起眉头——看啊，他连这幅样子都像极了你。尘埃如凝固的海潮，V抽出榉木制的手杖抵在那浪花上，银质器物早已不再适合他，不再适合他们，从他日复一日等候棺盖被轻轻敲动，等待不知多少年前就已死去的那个男人醒来，等待夜幕落下，等待饥饿被夺去，换来温热的充实开始，V就已是维吉尔的一部分。

尼禄的脚步声走远了，沿着城堡雕饰精美而暗无天日的回廊，他希望尼禄带了火把，至少能将走廊两侧的灯盏点亮。如果你的儿子把自己摔成傻瓜，V不怀好意地想，那也是你的错。

他起身，松开一直踩着几只使魔变幻成的影子的右脚，格里芬的不满尖叫如同乌鸦一般吵闹，暗影倒是很平静，约莫是早已被踩惯了，把头从地面拔出来的时候仅仅只是打了个喷嚏。V轻轻挥舞手杖，示意他们从暗道回去，就这样，他仿如克服了莫须有的乡愁。

维吉尔就在那里沉睡——近乎永恒地沉睡。

V姿态熟稔地让过急于冲进宽敞室内的狮鹫，任格里芬在早已被藤蔓侵占的床柱之上停歇。但维吉尔，他的父与他的主却不在那里。

在床前的地毯上，平放着一具棺木。维吉尔曾长久地居住在这里。最开始，父族的产业有许多代理人，他仍能依靠书信往来维持世人眼中古老贵族的生存，偶然误闯的人们也不过是眼馋几件金银器皿，就连V都能独力将其带回作为维吉尔早餐的一部分；后来事情就变了，信件越来越少，报纸也愈发罕见，有时撞入城堡外广袤庄园土地的是木制或金属制的庞然大物，它们越来越多，直到维吉尔无法在太阳升起前将它们一一清理。

回到那时，V还只是个幼崽——当然是血族意义上的，他的身体永远停留在那个饥寒交迫的时代，唯一愿意给他食物的是维吉尔，诗人并非甫一出生就是诗人。而维吉尔也只是一个寻常贵族家庭的长子，身体健康，野心勃勃，从不考虑死亡和饥饿，最令他烦恼的不过是兄弟的干涉。

因而V很少想到自己为什么会陪着维吉尔变成以血液为食的物种，他选择不去考虑这些，他的性命本就是维吉尔用一袋苹果从奴隶主手里换下的。它们值三个银币吗？但维吉尔牵着他的手而非颈间铁链回家，它值得V付出任何代价。

事情在维吉尔十八岁生日那天急转直下。V清楚地记得，那是维吉尔父亲的葬礼举行之后的第一个冬天，恐怕斯巴达老爷的尸骨还未腐烂，就已遭偷尸贼的觊觎。他们要带我的父亲去哪？伊娃因伤寒病倒了，这个家庭里最年长的男孩试图驱逐那些夜以继日入侵庄园的强盗。在兄弟十八岁生日那天，V就站在主厅花窗的角落，他看见远处幽微的火光，那是偷尸贼们点亮的火把，V又扭头去看正在长桌一侧亲自布置晚餐的主母，她穿着素色的绸裙，脸色苍白如死。

维吉尔和但丁去哪儿了？V拉上窗帘，不让罪人的恶行惊扰虚弱的伊娃。他四下里看了看，两位少爷显然并不在场，否则他们一定会来帮忙。

V看着伊娃，选择不再深究而快走几步接过她手里的银质刀叉，而这是他的罪。

——就在那天，维吉尔和但丁的十八岁生日那天，维吉尔被偷尸贼初拥了。

也许初拥是对某种邪恶的行为过于美化的说法。V有时将它与维吉尔啃咬自己脖颈的行为混为一谈。一个形貌丑陋的怪物，几乎将维吉尔的肩颈啃噬得血肉模糊，但丁愤恨哭泣的声音自远及近传来，伊娃是那样坚强的女人，她抱紧了但丁，而后又推开他，她说，你不能把维吉尔留在那里！

但丁用力擦了擦脸上溅到的血和眼泪，这才从方才亲兄弟颈间如岩浆般喷涌而出的血泉中回过神，冲进父亲的书房抓来猎枪，但丁路过V身边时，V闻到一股腥臭的风。他终于怔愣着意识到维吉尔或许凶多吉少。

维吉尔就躺在那里，父亲所在的家族墓园里。如同一副未完成的油画，取之不尽的艳红颜料从画布背面涌出，向着画外的观赏者咆哮人天性中的罪恶。伊娃发出受伤野兽般的嗥叫，她的裙摆早已在奔跑中撕裂了，偷尸贼不知所终，而他留下的‘画作’蕴满了死之哀恸。V被一块凸起的石头绊倒，双膝的痛觉失却了，他想，这就是我的罪，维吉尔死了，维吉尔活不成了。这就是我的罪。

人们拱卫着丧子的母亲，向着城堡踟蹰行去，但丁失魂落魄，他目睹了那个怪物是如何将兄长折断的，在维吉尔凄厉的惨叫中，他退却，他溃败，他逃亡，不幸降临在这个家庭之上，一场又一场的葬礼将城堡涂抹成黑色，冬天就要到了，一旦入冬，土地就会冻得发硬，偷尸贼便再也不能得逞，可偏偏是这时候，偏偏是他们想要在成人那天同父亲说会儿话的时候……

在所有人当中，V对之后发生的事记得最牢，他是为维吉尔守灵的唯一一人。伊娃的病体已不能再拖，医生从城里赶来，声称过度悲伤或许会杀死主母，但丁一刻不停地盯着母亲，生怕第三场葬礼将在须臾之间降临。

那时的V也像现在这样，他搬来一张靠椅，深蓝色天鹅绒面，饰有暗纹，在灵堂的白色烛光里显得分外华贵，这是维吉尔最喜欢的椅子，他常常坐在上面，靠着窗沿读书，直到他的兄弟举着马鞭或是猎枪唤他同行。他总是会去的，然后V就会偷偷坐上去，从窗帘的缝隙里偷偷地望着那对美丽又高傲的兄弟。

现在V可以明目张胆地，当着维吉尔的面坐在它上面了，维吉尔不会再走过来，微笑着责骂V如此僭越，V总是知道他的训斥到底含有几分真实，要他说，一分也没有。维吉尔对他的宽容和爱，连但丁见了都嫉妒万分。只能说，他已抛却原本的名姓，否认自己的父亲，只愿做Vergil的V了。

那是一个难忘的夜晚，正是在那个夜晚，他听见维吉尔的声音，先是嗬嗬的出气声，与病榻上的将死者常有的那种声音相似，紧接着，是一阵细细的摩挲声，呼吸声。V已吓得丢了魂，守灵人们时常宣称自己遇上亡者复苏的时刻，可最终被证明不过是风声与帷幔同困倦者玩的把戏。V从椅子上滚落，他感觉不到自己的双腿，只得匍匐着扒住棺木，在腥臭的夜风中，V看到了——

一只惨白的手，一只熟悉的手紧紧地扣在棺材的边沿上，而它的指甲是半透明的。

这就是那晚的全部，V一边想，一边找到那张熟悉的靠椅，一手提起它轻巧地摆放在维吉尔的棺材旁边，棺盖半开着，吸血藤蔓的根从那里气势磅礴地涌出来，如同一只恶狠狠地抓住地面的巨手。

守灵人晕了过去，破晓时他醒来，时间就已经凝固。兄弟中的另一个同病重的主母一同失踪，而V突然察觉阳光会给自己带来灼烧般的苦痛。维吉尔，维吉尔，他只想着他，他只想找到他，最终，饥饿的新生儿跌跌撞撞地寻遍城堡，目睹斯巴达家的长子、他的少爷在厨房的角落里啃食人骨。

我不记得了，几年后，维吉尔说，他表情扭曲，孩子般想哭的神情和苍老不堪的神色同时在血族的脸上出现，转而快速模糊，混淆成肮脏颜料似的一团。幸好我没有吃掉你，是不是？如果那样，我就连一个说得上话的人都找不到了。

他是怎么回答的？V藏起自己业已转变为透明的指甲，对维吉尔露出一个微笑。

他既然已抛却名姓做他隐秘的爱人，自然也可以再次抛却生死的权利，陪他走到毁灭。

可是等维吉尔度过了第一个夜晚，他便拒绝V再靠近他。我不能保证不伤害你，V，我痛恨这样说，但我真的无法许诺。V问道，那么，什么时候才能回到过去那样呢，维吉尔？

我不知道。

你可以伤害我，你有这个权利。你看。V卷起衬衣的袖口，露出因转化后皮肤苍白化而愈发显眼的青紫色血管，没有亲眼见过的人恐怕很难想象，流淌在邪恶的吸血鬼身体中的血虽冷，却仍然是暗红色的。仅仅只是存在的不同而已。V接着说，我仍然是我，你仍然是你，你看，除了在夜里读书需要多花费一些蜡烛，我们的生活与过去并无太多不同。来吧，维吉尔，来吧。

维吉尔别过头以沉默作为回应。

他们开始适应昼伏夜出的生活。帘幕阻隔人类的视线，也将他们从阳光中拯救，黄昏时分，钟敲过几轮，他们同时醒来，然后接吻。血液在他们之间构成永生不死的循环，衔尾蛇是否也爱着自己的响环？

V从不言说，但他一直忍饥挨饿，忍耐饥饿已成为他以血族身份活着的生命主题。他曾避开维吉尔外出，去到那些黑色的森林里，去到沼泽与洞窟之间，寻找可以食用的动物，他觉得它们都难以下咽，完全无法同维吉尔的血相媲美。维吉尔的吻是猩红色的，血珠慷慨地从唇间滚落，而他的后裔贪婪地舔食，不放过一分一毫的快乐。他真想告诉维吉尔，他是如此渴望他，并非彼此日益衰败的身体，而是永恒的灵魂。

可他不能。

与饥饿一同造访的显然还有枷锁，他从维吉尔身上索取的比之维吉尔向他讨要的更多，鲜血，爱，皆是如此。所以当某日他没能及时赶回棺材，日光公正地审判了他，那是破晓的第一道曦光，却给V带来如此沉重的创伤。维吉尔还未睡下，他听见了V的惨叫，永远的青年挟带厚重的挂毯冲出门外将V瘦弱的身体护在身下。V晃动的视野倏忽陷入黑暗，但他没有错过维吉尔身上剥落的碎屑。

维吉尔开始衰败，这是他的罪。

V变得更谨慎，他只在夜里出行，将乌鸦扼在枯瘦的指间，它们静默地挣扎，翅膀扑腾出垂死的响动，因而不足以惊醒休眠的维吉尔。V仍然坚持与饥饿对抗，如今，因为他的错误，溃败不可避免地在维吉尔身上蔓延，如同一株又一株吸人精血的藤蔓，在每一个子夜刺痛V的心灵。

维吉尔什么也没说，仍然用淡淡的目光读书习字，经营父亲的产业，他仿佛忘记身为人类时的母亲和兄弟，他已不再是人了，于人类而言过多的抽离显得如此合时宜。V仍然渴求他的血，身为血脉父族的血。V甚至日渐发现，在克制的啜饮中，他获得了一些不属于自己的记忆。那些兄弟间嬉戏打闹的，互相指责和分享甜点的记忆，那些枕在母亲腿上打盹，和在父亲书房翻动书页的往事。

V拔去乌鸦颈间的短毛，再伸手将它们丢出窗口，纷纷扬扬的黑羽隐没进夜色，他想，我与当初贪婪嘬饮维吉尔鲜血的怪物又有何不同。他蹲下身，露出尖利的犬齿，咬下，然后吞咽。

维吉尔站在窗边，月光在他惨白的脸颊与额头上反射出朦胧的白，在这一时刻，那些裂痕仿佛不曾存在。V贪婪地饮尽乌鸦之血，他抬起头，以为自己直视地狱中的神灵。

来吧，V，来吧。维吉尔叹息道。

V抗拒地颤抖，他战栗着丢下乌鸦干瘪的尸首。他羞愧极了，屈从于鲜血的他与高洁断食的维吉尔怎么会一样呢？食欲是何等恶毒地将他带回父与主的身边，他所爱之人的身旁？

维吉尔再次叹息。他卷起衣袖。青年的身体有着美好的臂膀曲线，即使蛛网般的裂痕在他身体上争先恐后地抢占领土，这样一具身体仍然是富有力量的。V战栗着接近他，握住对方的手。

维吉尔似乎是浅淡地笑了笑，V已想不起来那时的细节，他只知道自己哭得过于伤心，以至于浪费了一些血。因为弱小，他不得不被维吉尔拯救，不得不吞吃维吉尔，不得不一边哭，一边向饥饿的诱惑俯首称臣。吃吧，吃吧，只要吃下去就可以变强。恶魔的声音在V的心中回荡，他痛苦地咽下美味的血肉，维吉尔如同仁慈的雕塑，阒然伫立。现在他已领得圣餐，该是奉献自己的时候了。

V倾身看了看棺材里塞得密密实实的藤蔓根部，嫌弃地伸手拨开一些，露出维吉尔破碎的面目。迫于力量的衰弱而陷入长期沉睡的父显得那么平和，如同一座表面风化的雕塑，如今世上只有V知道他的过往和现在，就连他生前的骨血兄弟都略输一二。

唯一要做的事只有等待，人类称其为智慧，而V称之为希望。

发现斯巴达的后裔仅仅是个偶然。自从维吉尔的睡眠时间越来越长，不幸的预示也越来越醒目，没有任何办法可以阻止维吉尔的衰弱，只有献祭，献祭另一个血脉相连的生命。当维吉尔用破损的指腹摩挲V的脸颊时，V已下定决心，他计算了仪式所需要的血，光凭自己的血远远不够，必须找到但丁……甚至找到伊娃……

维吉尔从他的眼中读出了决意，他说，你真是个愚蠢的孩子。但当V开始哭泣时，他又说，你没有能力，也不许碰我的兄弟。吃掉我的血肉，然后跑吧，去人群中生活，不要再想着救我。我不需要这样弱小的拯救，做我的守灵人，再一次，愿我们在地狱之河再度相遇。

V守了维吉尔七天七夜，直到鸦群满怀仇恨地撞击城堡的窗户，他才终于确认维吉尔不会再睁开眼同他问好，也不会再为他念诗了。V离开了这里，去到人群，绝望地生活，他像每一个穷困潦倒的诗人那样，怀抱珍贵的梦行走在泥淖中。他猎杀巫女，夺取她们的知识，将永无止尽的生命投入漫漫长夜，他的使魔如噩梦般一个接一个地出现。他猎杀巷道中每一个轻蔑他的人类，却把钱袋丢给受惊的娼妓。

在漫长的游荡中，他突然看见了尼禄。

于是他说，穿过所有的苦难与绝望，他说，你可以叫我V，很荣幸认识你，吸血鬼猎人。

只要等到尼禄闯过所有已具自我意识的藤蔓的攻击来到这里，维吉尔就可借血亲和后裔的血得以复活，V百无聊赖地转动着手杖，时不时敲敲棺盖，仿佛就想这样吵醒他似的。

他自言自语道：你什么时候有的儿子？或者他是但丁的孩子？你不让我碰但丁，却没有说我不能动他的孩子，是不是？反驳无效，维吉尔，你早已没了话语权。

说着说着，他听见距离卧室最近的走廊传来吸血鬼猎人的靴筒与地砖相敲击的声响，意料之外的迅速，V霍然拧身，死死地盯着维吉尔破碎的脸：“是你放他过来的？”

顿了顿，他灵魂中属于维吉尔的那部分微妙地笑起来，‘维吉尔’道：我早就说过，不要这样做。

“啊，你竟如此迅速地学会偏心儿子了。”

‘维吉尔’疑惑地嗯了一声，V的独角戏随之进入高潮：尼禄……是我的儿子？

“确实如此。我想不出其他解答。”

‘维吉尔’：我只是不想伤害他，就如同我不愿伤害你一样。

V的胃里涌起一股焦虑，他来回踱了两趟，最终选择粗暴地坐到棺盖上，藤蔓吃痛似的缠住他的小腿。V低头，对着藤蔓念念有词：“维吉尔，你到底有没有读懂我送你的那本诗集呢？或者你只是在看，却没有在听？你不会知道，在你最后的时间里，我多么害怕一醒来就看见怀抱里不过是一抔灰烬……维吉尔……”

他又踢了踢兴奋过头的藤蔓，小声感慨道：“你也不爱我，同维吉尔一样偏心尼禄。”

他羡慕尼禄吗？的确，并非出于幼稚的争宠情结，而是当他看见尼禄即使有着一只受玷污的手臂，也仍然能同自己所爱之人行走在阳光下，然后一同老去。许多次他站在距离尼禄住处不远的树丛中，从那里可以看得见屋里的灯火与人的声息，V却静默如死，思考着如何诱引生者前往亡者的国度身为献祭。尼禄懂得爱和被爱，他是有福的。

最终计划还是得以展开，直到这最后一步，却偏偏被维吉尔本人阻拦。V带点恼怒地抿起薄唇，他让暗影为尼禄开门，黑色的豹子不情不愿地挪过去，仿佛正映射着他的心境。

“所以……V，你早就到了？”正打算踹门而入的尼禄踩了个空，一足重重地落在地上之前他已对此产生怀疑，但契约精神促使他发问。V摇了摇头：“刚到。”

藤蔓嘲弄似的将V的双腿缠紧。

“尼禄，在你被收养的那些年里，有没有想过自己的父母在哪里？”

“……什么意思。”

“你一定想过，为什么……他们会抛弃你，他们是否活着？或者只是你午夜梦回时一片无济于事的幻影？”

青年不安地将枪换了一只手握紧。

“告诉我，尼禄，你想要一个父亲吗？一个怪物。”

“……我想我是猎杀怪物的人吧，V？虽然如此，我确实想过。只不过，换个角度想，既然我本身就是个怪物，我的亲生父母丢弃我也是理所应当的。”尼禄抬了抬右手，向他展示苍白与青黑狰狞交杂的皮肤。

“只要你把你的血浇在他身上，他就会醒来。”

“……他就会醒来。”尼禄瞪大眼睛，几乎是震惊地看着V，他已明白V是谁，或是什么。“你是吸血鬼，可恨的食人怪物！他也是！”

“他是维吉尔，我是V。”语调轻缓地纠正对方，V随意摆弄了几下手杖，轻巧地指向尼禄。

气氛突然变得剑拔弩张，V的原意本非留下尼禄性命同他争执。就在这时，藤蔓根系飞快挪出棺木，所有枝叶藤条拱卫成一堵高墙挡在尼禄面前，维吉尔甚至还有闲心分出两根较细的藤蔓钩住V的手杖，将它拉扯得垂落下来。

“——维吉尔？！”V发出不敢置信的声音。

“咳……够了，不许动他。”干尸也似的男人从棺材里坐起身来，与其说是坐起，不如说像是被藤蔓抽走的根系牵扯着翻了个身，他的嘴唇干裂，口腔中尽是碎石灰似的碎块，呛咳了几下才找回嘶哑模糊的声音。

“……尼禄，我是你的父亲。”

“什么鬼东西？！”青年暴跳，向后撤了几步，面对突然沦为家庭伦理剧拍摄现场的场面接受不良，如果刚才他还想探究个中古怪，消灭吸血鬼，现在他只想快点离开这里了。

“维吉尔是你的父亲，尼禄。我讨厌重复。”V扯了扯嘴角，不带笑意地收起手杖，他开始讨厌这孩子了，发自真心。

“这太荒谬了，如果只是为了逃脱一死才编出这样的故事……”

“我已死过两次。”

维吉尔屈膝，将自己缓慢地调整成跪姿，再扶着一拥而上的吸血藤勉强站起，V冷眼看着他摇摇欲坠地向前走了几步，而尼禄面前的藤墙重新散开，如同受到维吉尔的吸引一般磁石似的回到他身边。

“这一事实，只需要你，一滴血，来证明。”

“……我所言非虚。”

维吉尔越走越平稳，他走到吸血鬼猎人的身边，向他摊开手掌示意并无恶意。

尼禄举枪抵住他的眉心，正近到如此地步，他额角伤处流下的血落在维吉尔伸出的手心。V冷冷地隐没进阴影里，注视着这一切的发生。

年长者收回手，伸出青蓝色的舌尖舔了舔，在尼禄肉眼所及之处，他手掌与面部的裂痕就开始恢复，血脉的力量强大至此，而它并非被迫取得。

“你看。”维吉尔抿唇，侧过头去寻找从刚才开始就未发出半点声响的V。

V拄着手杖走出烛火的阴影，他开始对这种场面感到厌烦了。本该是他和维吉尔两人的重逢，却变成了他们父子对自己此前努力的嘲讽。他将手搭在维吉尔尘埃密布的肩头，将他拨向身后，俨然守护对方的姿态。

“如果你不需要一个父亲，现在就可以滚了。”V抿唇，将自己的眉心抵上尼禄的枪口。

“……吸血鬼都是疯子。”尼禄目睹此景，对于所言信了几分，但仍然不想同吸血鬼有什么牵扯，更何况，自己所受的苦难竟只是这个糟糕族类胡乱交配的附属品，他不禁感到一种荒谬的悲哀，正如他刚刚才认出正厅悬挂的家徽是斯巴达家族的死之恶魔。这个悲哀的家族已经只剩下他的同行前辈但丁一人，还有两只……或是一只吸血鬼。

尼禄摇了摇头，突然向后急退了几步，逃跑似的离开了。

维吉尔站在那里，越过V的肩头望向青年飒爽的背影，恍惚间看见了兄弟火红的大衣。

“我说过了，V。”

“嗯？”

“我不需要这样弱小的拯救。”

“可拯救毕竟是拯救，维吉尔。”V侧身斜睨着他的父、他的恩典、他的半身。

“我知道。”

  
-FIN-

这篇是送给阿玻的生日礼物，提前祝阿玻10月10日生日快乐，新的一岁变得更快乐更神仙，嗑到好吃的cp遇到很棒的人，最重要的是做我星星一样灿烂的朋友。爱你！比心！

因为我的文风问题，这个血族眷属梗写得没有原先口嗨时候那么可爱了，希望阿玻笑纳，也希望同好们吃得开心！


End file.
